A Sharks bloodline
by Amollion
Summary: This is the story of an origanl character, Kisames son, its somethin i did in my spare time so please let me know what you think so i can see if its worth writing more to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Neji woke up feeling edgy he could tell today that something was different, there was another presence in the village, hostile, angry and very powerful. It seemed to much of a coincidence that he was summoned to the Hokage that afternoon. _

"_I've bin waiting for you" said Tsunade "Now what im about to tell you is important you probably don't know this but there is a family of ninja living on the outskirts of the fire country" _

"_They're called the tiger clan" said Kakashi who had arrived suddenly while reading his favourite book _

"_While they don't belong to this village they have helped us against our enemies, and one of they're most promising members has just come of age and is about to be initiated into the clan but before that he has to defeat a newly made jounin from this village" Tsunade looked at Neji _

"_Me" _

"_That's not the only reason I decided on you Neji take a look at the tiger clan family tree it dates back to the two founding ninja" Tsunade handed him a piece of paper_

_He looked at the top of the list._

"_No way this isn't possible the founding female ninja of the clan is a Huga and founding male is an Uchiha" _

"_An interesting combination" said Kakashi _

"_It is unknown what affect this had an Huga and a Uchiha coming together but they have spawned some of the best ninja" added Tsunade _

"_So when do I fight this ninja" Neji asked _

"_He came in before you guys he standing next to the door" _

_Neji turned around to see a boy standing there, he looked the same age as Neji, he wore only light blue trousers he had blue marking going all over his body his hair was light blue and long it ran right down to the centre of his back, on his legs were wooden sheaths that held bamboo poles with a cone shaped guard also there was a small cord strapped round his belt full of water and his left arm was encased in metal from the elbow down and the fingers were as sharp as blades. His eyes they looked like to Uchiha sharingun but were light blue and had a pale centre and on his back he carried a large scroll. _

_He looked at them coldly though his attention was mostly based at Neji._

"_My name is Amollion" he said _

_He walked up to Neji and held out his hand._

"_I guess we're distant cousins or something since we share an ancestor" _

_Neji shook his hand and forced a smile _

"_Amollion can you and Neji wait outside while I talk to your father" said Tsunade _

_Amollion gave a small bow and left the room, at that moment they noticed another man standing on the other side of the door is was Amollion's farther and head of the tiger clan he was as tall as Kakashi and wore a blue bandana over his left eye they could still see the scare that was left behind and some blood. The wound had never healed properly he suffered it during a war between the tiger clan and Konoha (That will be explained later) we wore an open coat in the clans colour blue, there wasn't really any resemblance between him and Amollion. _

"_Grendar nice to see you again" said Kakashi _

"_Its been too long my friend" Grendar replied _

"_Good you too know each other" said Tsunade _

"_I have come here to warn the opponent you chose for Amollion, It's a long story so ill start from the beginning, Amollion is not a legitimate member of the clan his mother is of the clan but not his farther, I am his adopted farther I've raised him as my own since he was a child, but his birth farther is one of the seven shinobi swordsmen called Kisame" _

_The room fell silent._

"_Really" said Kakashi "The same Kisame that's one of the seven shinobi swordsmen and a member of the Akutski _

"_Yes, normally when a non legitmate child is born they are cast away but I adopted him into my branch of the family" _

"_Why?" asked Kakashi _

"_The clan was divided whether we should do so because we haven't cast out a member in three decades and his mother was my wife"_

"_Was?" said Tsunade _

"_She died at child birth and I had no other sons so, he may not be of my blood but I have loved and raised his as if he was" _

"_Does Amollion know of his heritage" asked Kakashi _

"_Yes it seems Kisame came to hear of Amollion somehow and the resemblance is there, those blue markings over his body are not tattoo's he was born with them as well as gills and Kisame comes to the village every few years to see Amollion we have never been able to stop him and Amollion wants to see him one time he took Amollion away and didn't return for a whole year, he only just returned two weeks ago on his birthday so he can go through the coming of age battle, but since he has returned he has been different his charkra flows differently it was Kisame who gave him those swords he carries. But also he has created his own jutsus, god knows what Kisame taught him" Grendar said _

"_Do you have any idea what Kisame may had done" asked Kakashi _

"_Well lets put it this way, before he left he still had his left arm"_

_Outside in the hallway Amollion and Neji were waiting to be called in. _

"_So do you possess the Byagugun" asked Neji to Amollion _

_Amollion didn't answer at first he looked at Neji as if he was looking right through his eyes._

"_Sort of we in the tiger clan possess a small amount of the Byagugun and the Sharingun but no to the extent you the Huga and Uchiha clan have instead we eventually developed our own kekiegenki, but I can still see a persons chakra circulatory system and my sharingun means I'm good at predicting enemy movements" _

"_So you pssess three kekiegenkis then" _

"_In a way" _

_Kakashi emerged from the room followed by Grendar._

"_Amollion your battle will be tomorrow" he said _

"_Who with" _

_Grendar looked at Neji and Amollion grinned._

"_I look forward to it" _

_Suddenly Grendar pulled out a dagger and stabbed Amollion through the chest Amollion slumbed onto his knees._

"_What the hell are you doing" shouted Naruto _

_Suddenly Amollion's body turned to water._

"_A water clone, he rather skilled at producing them, it means he's now wandering around the village" said Grendaar angrily "I told him not go around the village alone"_

_Amollion was jumping along the roof tops when he sensed the water clone had been destroyed, he stopped on top of a pole._

"_Lets see how good this village is at noticing Genjutsu" _

_Amollion pulled out a flute that was made from wood it had blue swirls on it as decoration, he started to play first it was slow and quiet then got louder and faster till he was playing a soothing melody. Its sound could be heared thoughout the village, pink flower petals started to fall from the sky. _

_Grendar and the others heared to flut at the same time they noticed he flower petals._

"_This is his Genjutsu, don't bother trying to release it, this sound Genjutsu you have to block your ears to become immune to it" he handed everyone ear plugs and as he said the flower petals disappeared. When they looked around at the village they saw everyone was asleep they had fallen where they stood after listening to too much of the melody._

_Found Amollion high up on a chimley playing his flute , his eyes were closed as he played, he opened one eye as he sensed Grendar getting closer then he stopped._

"_That was lame this really cant be known for its knowledge of Genjutsu" said Amollion "I was able to get to nearly every person in the village" _

"_Amollion you agreed you would do no harm" shouted Grendar _

"_I got bord and besides they're not harmed" _

_With that Amollion disappeared. _

"_Don't worry I know where he's going im sorry to have caused this trouble" said Grendar_

_Neji made his way back and thought about the battle he was about to be involved in._

"_He seems pretty strong he possesses the Byagugun and Sharingun and whats with that metal arm and why his gord full of water has chakra flowing threw it and the sheer mass of chakra he has is immense, I have to admit im a little nervous about fighting him, but ive never had an opponant who ive been so keen to fight" Neji thought to himself _

_Amollion was sitting in a tree just on the outskirts of the village._

"_That Neji seems to be strong, im guessing he preffers close quarter combat, which suits me fine, I showed my hand by doing my Genjutsu in the village, he has very concentrated chakra I bet he trains hard, I heared hes the most promising ninja of his age, na I shouldn't be worried the year I spent with father made me nearly invinsable maybe if I win hell let me join Akutski" _

"_Hey Neji" shouted Naruto _

"_Naruto" _

"_I heard you got called to granny Tsunade did you get a mission" _

"_Sort of I've got to fight a tiger clan ninja so he can get his right of passage" _

"_Really, what a right of passage?" Naruto asked _

"_It is a occasion when a ninja reaches a certain age have to go through to become a recognised member of the clan" said Neji _

"_Oh cool so what's this guy like" _

"_You'll see" _

_It was decided that the fight between Amollion nad Neji would take place at the chunin battle arena, word spread quickly about the match and of course the huga clan were there to witness and the tiger clan was presence and a visitor only Amollion was aware of. _

_Amollion and Neji faced each other, Grendar stood between them._

"_Ok you may go all out on each other but I will interveain to try and avoid any deaths ok when your ready" with that Grendar moved to the edge of the field._

_Neji and Amollion took their stance._

"_Alrite Amollion lets see what Kisame taught you" _

_Neji watched through hi Byagugun that Amollion was building up his chakra, suddenly Amollion charged him with amazing speed that Neji was surprised, he wasn't using his bamboo swords the two started to exchange blows, Ten Ten was watching in the sidelines._

"_Idiot going toe to toe with Neji in close quarter nowone can beat Neji in taijutsu" _

_Although she was saying that Neji had yet to land a single blow, then Neji found an opening and let out an onslaught. _

"_8 palms"_

"_16 palms" _

"_32 palms" _

_Amollion grabbed his arms._

"_1 foot" he shouted as he did a backflip kicking Neji in the face, Neji went flying onto the ground behind him. _

"_That's impossible" said Ten Ten "how could he" _

_Amollion coughed blood as Neji got to his feet. _

_Then he realised he was surrounded by chakra strings fixed to Amollions fingers, Amollion pulled on them to cut Neji into pieces. _

"_Rotation!" _

_Neji spun at a great speed releasing chakra and destroying the chakra strings, Amollion stood there quite supprized. _

"_That's an interesting jutsu" _

_Neji charged _

_Amollion drew his bamboo pole swords Neji drew his kuni and the two started to exchange blows then two seemed evenly matched in taijutsu, then Amollion jumped back to get some distance._

"_Lets try something different" he said _

_He then started to do a large combination a hand signs._

"_Water style water summoning jutsu" _

_Suddenly like a wave water filled the arena Neji had to jump on a tree to excape it, he could see through his Byagugun that Amollion was standing on the bottom underneath the water. "How can he breath" thought Neji _

_Amollion looked up at Neji knew he could see him 'lets make this interesting' he thought to himself as he put his hands on the ground. "Earth style earth manipulation jutsu" _

_The ground started to change shape and on the surface of the water small islands appeared and Amollion was standing on one of them. He did another combination of handsigns. _

_He put both hands on the grond and moved them together, he slowly raised it and what looked likt clay started to grow out of the ground, and took the shape of a person. _

"_This is my clay soldier I mix water and soft earth to create clay, this is a human in nearly every sense of the word just watch what he can do while I go prepare for the finally, Amollion jumped back into the water. _

_Neji stood there staring at the clay soldier, the soldier then started to make more of itself it put its hand on either side of him and pulled more soldiers out of the ground. _

_Neji attacked he sent his chakra into a blast destroung two of the soldiers but one escaped and attacked him, the soldier had spawned his own wepon it was a sword Neji clashed with the soldier Neji was able to cut him a few times but only did straches the soldier then spawned two more soldiers and they all attacked._

"_Rotation!" _

_The force destroyed all of them but when he stopped Amollion was standing in front of him Amollion slashed him across the chest, he had concentrated his chakra to the tips of his fingers to create claws, the tiger clans favourite taijutsu move. _

"_That's enough of warming up no lets see if my new jutsu has any battle worth" Amollion said with a smile _

_Neji was getting frustrated it seemed like Amollion was toying with him testing out jutsus._

_Amollion raised his chakra, then a head appeared on his left shoulder, then his right it continued to grow until it pulled away from Amollion and had its own body. _

_The one to the right of Amollion turned into a man with red spikey hair, he carried a wooden sword and had the same marking over his body but they were red as were his eyes. The one on his left was beautiful women she wore kimono and kept her left arm hidden she had long blongde har and the kimono was green and she covered her face with a fan. _

"_Meet Nin" indicating the one on his left "And Gin" indicating the women _

"_Alright ive bin looking forward to a fight" said Nin _

"_This opponant is handsome" said Gin _

"_Don't go falling for him hes sopposed to die" said Amollion "oh and Nin if he defeats you ill replace you with him" _

_Judging by Nins facial expression Neji could tell he didn't like that prspect, but what did he mean by replace. _

"_Right lets go" shouted Nin as he engulfed his blade in fire_

"_Fire how can he use 3 elements" said Neji _

_Nin charged and Neji held out his kuni and blocked the heat from the blade meant he couldn't stand there for long, he jumped away then there was a guch of wind and hit him and it felt like he was cut all over, suddenly then an arrow pierced his shoulder and he fell into the water he only just able to climb onto one of the islands. _

_He looked at the three, the wind technuique came from the women and the arrow came from Amollion who had fused his bamboo poles together to make a bow he dipped his fingers into the corb full off water and made and arrow out of it._

"_I cant fight like this two of thewm are using long ranged attacks while one keeps me away from them, if this place wasn't full of water I could fight better" _

_Then an idea came into Neji's head. _

"_Whats he smiling about" thought Nin _

_Neji then jumped into the water and went to the bottom. _

"_Rotation!"_

_The water started to spin into a whirlpool._

"_This isn't going to help him" said Amollion _

"_But me and Nin cant breathe under water" said Gin_

"_Your acting like I care" said Amollion "Would I have stolen your left arm if I did care about you" _

_Suddenly the wall to the arena started to crmble._

"_Shit" _

_The wall collapsed and the water draind away, as it was Neji jumped out of the water and started striking Nin contiunasly, Nin collapsed after the onslaught._

"_Nin!" shouted Gin _

_Neji threw a kuni that pierced her shoulder and another pierced her hand, she screamed and collapsed, Neji took his stance ready for amollions counter but he didn't he stood there stareing with anger in his eyes. _

"_Amollion what are you waiting for help us kill him" said Nin who was on the ground holding his chest._

_Amollion looked at Nin, he then drew another arrow it was bright blue with the water and chakra, Neji got ready to dodge but then Amollion redirected his aim and fired._

_The arrow went straight for Nin, and struck completely destroying his head. _

_Neji was shocked at what he had done._

"_Amollion what are you doing you've killed him" said Gin_

_Amollion turned to Gin and used the metal claw to slash, he run the wind chakra through it, so he cut so deep it went all the way through to her chest. _

"_What are doing they're your companions" shouted Neji _

"_They are anything but, they are ninja I defeated, I can take the bodies of deafeted opponants and use them in future battles, sadly I am only limited to carrying two, if they are defeated I don't need them anymore, though Gin still has her uses, this left arm is hers" he said holding up his metal arm "I incased it in metal so I can still use my own chakra through it" _

"_Your sick" said Neji _

_Amollion smiled as he charged Neji, he had detached his bow into the sword versions again._

_Grendar was still watching from the sidelines and had been joined by Kakashi._

"_He's as ruthless as Kisame " said Grendar _

"_Well he is Kisames son" said Kakashi _

"_Time to end this" said Amollion _

_He attached one of his bamboo swords to his left palm and the other his his left elbow, it was then icased in spinning chakra, Neji could see he was using his own chakra and the wind chakra from the arm, it was long like a spear but attached to his arm. _

_Amollion charged and Neji used his rotation technique, the two clashed the two seemd evenly matched, Amollion was going all out trying to break Nejis technique, but then the two Jutsus cancelled each other out and sent the two flying. _

_They both stayed there for a while, many thought the fight was over, the members of the tiger clan were disgusing weather this meant that Amollion couldn't become a regonised member if it was a draw, many of them would be glad to see Amollion go anyway. But then Amollion slowly got to his feet and Neji did the same, the two charged again buit they were slower than before Neji went to stike a finishing blow but Amollion was only just able to block it and then went to counter with his left claw aiming for his chest, Neji couldn't dodge Neji closed his eyes waiting for it to peirce, but nothing happened, he opened his eyes._

_Kakashi and Grendar had stopped Amollion at the last second._

"_What are you doing?" asked Amollion _

"_The fight is over you win" said Grendar_

"_But the fight isn't propolly over until one dies" said someone behind them _

_Grendar knew who it was, he slowly turned round._

"_Kisame!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_Kakashi turned and drew his kuni as well as Grendar Amollion fell to his knees in exhaustion._

"_Farther im sorry I couldn__'__t finish him__"__ he said_

"_Don__'__t worry you proved yourself enough im proud__"__ Kisame answered _

_Amollion seemed overwhelmed by that comment and wiped tear from his eye._

"_Why are you here__"__ asked Kakashi __"__Does that mean Itachi is here to__"___

_Just as he finished saying that Itachi appeared behind Kisame. _

"_We are here for Amollion__"__ he said _

_Amollion looked round at Itachi and fear filled his eyes he would look straight at him,_

_Kisame then pulled out a ring and tossed on the ground behind Amollion, he turned and picked up the ring, it was a red ring with the symbol of water and earth combined engraved on it. _

"_Does this mean__"__ he started _

"_Yes you've been accepted__"__ said Kisame _

_Amollion got to his feet and went to Kisame, Kisame put his hand on Amollion's shoulder Kakashi and Grendar both charged but the three of them disappeared. _

_A meeting instantly called analyze what had just happened._

"_This could turn out to be fatal Amollion was one of our most promising ninja he could use the sharingun and Byagugun to there full extent, only a fraction of tiger members through out our history have achieved the eye technique level he has__"__ said Grendar _

"_Do you think he may be able to achieve Mangekyou sharingun__"__ asked Kakashi _

"_No doubt he__'__ll try and if he__'__s with Itachi he just may eve though no member of the tiger clan has ever been able to__"___

"_Still we shall had him to our bingo books he is to be considered a high level threat that only jounin and high level chunin should attempt to approach__"__ said Tsunade _

"_We may be able to track him he cant have left the village without leaving some sent so pakkun should be able to track him down__"__ said Kakashi _

"_We will send trackers and members of the AMBU black opps to go track him down and eliminate him, it would seem in an open conflict a fight would go in his favour and now that he is a member of Akutski he has their protection__"__ Tsunade said crossing her arms _

"_Then how do we procceed__"__asked Grendar _

"_We don__'__t I believe that they will inevitably come to us__"_

"_That__'__s risky what if they attack the village__"__ said Kakashi _

"_We must keep Naruto on the move like we have been doing since they are still after him as far as we know it__'__s a good thing he was on a mission when all this happened__"___

_When Naruto got back from his mission with Sakura and Lee they were quite surprised to find the village was under 2 inches of water._

"_What happened__"__ asked Sakura _

"_Did it rain a lot while we were gone__"__ said Lee _

"_Hm I wonder if a water piped broke__"__ said Naruto _

_When they reported back to Tsunade they were informed on what had happened while they were away._

"_What are you kidding Neji got defeated__"__ shouted Naruto _

"_To think he could so easily__"__ said Sakura _

"_Yes and he have reason to believe he ha joined the Akutski__"__ said Tsunade_

_As she finished speaking a man appeared at the door and handed something to Tsunade,_

_She read it for a moment before her eyes widened._

"_The entire tiger clan has be killed__"__ she said _

"_What!__"__ said Kakashi who had joined them _

"_I sent AMBU back with Grendar and they arrived as the village was being attacked, Grendar was killed in the fight along with every other member of the clan, by Amollion__"__ said Tsunade _

_Amollion remained hidden for months, while he was doing so he had gathered his own followers, his mission given to him by the Akutski was to track down Orichimaru, although he sent out his own men to find him he would also occasionally follow leads, of course all ended up as dead ends. _

_Amollion was walking back from a small village that he heard had once had something to do with Orichimaru but he had long since left, Amollion now had the Akutski cloak and bamboo hat he kept his left arm hidden in the sleeve. He then suddenly came to a common, a wide open area with no trees or bushes. His ninja training told him that__'__s never a good place to be if you don__'__t want to be ambushed and his training with Kisame and Itachi made him learn that lesson all to well. He was about to make his way around it when he saw a couple of figures walking across the common, Amollion's Byagugun could tell they were shinobi cos he could see they're chakra flow his sharingun then zoomed in on them. _

_They were leaf village shinobi 6 of them he had only seen one of them before, it was Neji who he fought before. __"__Lets go introduce myself to the others__"__ he said to himself _

"_Ah this seems to go on forever__"__ complained Naruto _

"_Quit complaining we__'__re half way across__"__ said Sakura _

_With them was Kiba with Acumaru, Rock lee, Ten Ten and Neji _

"_Guys there's someone up ahead and he doesn__'__t smell friendly__"__ said Kiba _

"_Byagugun__"__ Neji looked up ahead __"__Everyone stop__"___

"_What wrong Neji__"__ asked Lee_

"_Its Amollion__"___

"_The guy that defeated you back at Konoha__"__ said Sakura_

_Suddenly Amollion appeared in front of them all._

"_Greeting Neji its been a while, and who are these lot__"__ he said _

_Everyone got ready for if he was about to attack, Amollion scanned them all with his Sharingun and his Byagugun it was Naruto he looked at most._

"_What__'__s your name, is it Naruto by any chance__"__ he asked_

_Naruto tried to hide his surprise but it didn__'__t escape his Sharingun._

"_This is to good an opportunity to miss ive bin tracking Orichmaru for months and I find the one thing that every other member of Akutski is looking for__"___

"_Your looking for Orichimaru__"__ said Sakura_

"_Yes and how does that concern you?__"___

_Sakura didn__'__t answer._

"_That__'__s fine by me I don__'__t really care, I just want him__"__ said Amollion pointing at Naruto_

"_Everyone be careful he__'__s Kisame son__"__ said Neji _

"_What!__"__ said Naruto _

"_Naruto it was in the report we were given__"__ said Sakura _

_Ten Ten suddenly pulled out the large scroll she had on her back and fired a large number of kuni and shurican, Amollion jumped out the way and Lee charged._

"_Acumaru__"__ said Kiba __"__Beast mimicry__"__ Acumaru took the form of Kiba __"__Fang over fang__"___

_The two attacked Amollion hoping to get him while he was still in the air. _

"_Earth manipulation jutsu__"__ Amollion clapped his hands together and a wall of earth appeared in front of Kiba and Acumaru. When he landed Lee attacked, Amollion was only using his right arm to deflect his attacks the Neji appeared behind him._

"_Eight trigrams__"__ Neji started striking Amollion and Lee did the same from the front._

_Naruto formed a rasengun went in to do the finishing. Neji and Lee jumped out the way as Sakura struck, Amollion shattered into a pieces. _

"_What?__"__ said Naruto _

"_It was a clay clone__"__ said Neji_

"_A what?__"__ asked Sakura _

"_He can make clay by combining soft earth and water, that explains why he wasn__'__t using his claw on his left arm__"___

"_So where__'__s he coming from now__"__ said Ten Ten _

"_I cant see him with my Byagugun, Kiba?__"___

"_His sent has disappeared__"__ said Kiba sniffing the air_

"_Wait he can use earth ninjutsu right__"__ asked Sakura_

"_Yeah__"__ said Neji _

"_I know where he is__"___

_Sakura slammed her fist on the ground and the earth cracked and crumbled in every direction. Suddenly a black figure jumped out of the ground and landed not far from the group._

"_Such brute strength__"__ said Amollion _

"_Multi shadow clone jutsu__"__ shouted Naruto his clones appeared and charged _

"_Shadow clones, lets see if they match my clay clones__"___

_Clay clones started to appear out of the ground and charged at Naruto Amollion charged as well to confuse the others so they wouldn__'__t know which one was him._

_The two teams of clones started to battle it out each one calling on more to replenish there ranks. _

"_Neji do we attack as well__"__ asked Ten Ten _

"_No although this may seem pointless he is actually draining the enemies chakra which means when he is unable to call on anymore we attack__"___

"_That wont work Neji you should be able to see how much chakra I have__"__ Amollion said who had appeared next to him. Neji struck him but it was another clay clone, but Neji knew he was right Amollion, he looked at Amollion's chakra levels it as much as Naruto._

"_I'm getting bored__"__ said Amollion __"__Water style water summoning jutsu__"__ water appeared it was a large amount only enough to submerge your feet, he then pulled out his bamboo swords and fussed them into a bow jumped into the air and fired arrows at great speed at every shadow clone he stopped when only his clay clones were left. _

"_So you__'__re the real one__"__ he said looking at Naruto clutching his shoulder where he had been hit by one of his chakra arrows. __"__Water prison__"__ one of Amollion__'__s clay clones trapped Naruto in a sphere of water, now he couldn__'__t move or fight back. _

"_Now for the rest of you__"___

"_Dam you__"__ said Naruto_

"_Naruto!__"__ shouted Sakura _

_Amollion dismissed all his clay clones he wanted to fight them all himself. _

_Sakura charged and Amollion did the same to and they clashed Amollion was using his claw he only able to match her strength because he ran the left arms wind chakra through it but even still. Amollion grabbed hold of her right arm but she went to hit him with her left he jump out the way when suddenly a small scythe with a chain attached to wrapped round his claw._

"_I've got him__"__ shouted Ten Ten_

"_You wish__"__ Amollion pulled on the chain which Ten Ten had hold of she went flying into his arms. _

"_Mangekyou sharingun__"__ Amollion looked straight into Ten Tens eyes, Ten Ten after a few moments seemed to have fainted._

"_Ten Ten!__"__ shouted Lee as he charges to save her. _

_Amollion jumped away, Neji then noticed something different in him, the chakra flow to his eyes was different. _

"_Everyone attack now he's blind__"__ shouted Neji _

"_Fang over fang__"__ Kiba attack and struck Amollion _

_Amollion was thrown several feet._

_Sakura was trying to tend to Ten Ten but she couldn__'__t treat her._

"_Lee get Naruto__"__ said Neji _

"_I'm on it__"__ suddenly a scythe struck Lee imbedding itself in his shoulder he turned to see who had thrown it._

"_Ten Ten? Why?__"___

_Sakura lay behind her unconscious and Ten Ten__'__s face was straight her eyes emotionless._

"_She must be under Genjustu__"__ said Neji _

_Neji turned to Amollion who had been able to subdue Kiba with the use of clay clones and his sight had also returned. _

_Naruto felt so helpless anger built up inside him, __"__No I mustn__'__t use the nine tailed foxes chakra I might attack my friends, what do I do__"__ he said to himself _

_Neji attacked Amollion and while the two of them were fighting lee was try to subdue Ten Ten with out hurting her._

"_Ten Ten snap out of it__"__ but it was useless she was under the complete control of Amollion _

_Neji and Amollion were really going at it Neji was throwing his full strength at Amollion, he knew that if he couldn__'__t defeat him they were finished. _

_Ten Ten was still fighting Lee when Sakura came to. _

"_Sakura help Naruto__"__ shouted Lee _

"_Right__"__ Sakura charged to clay clone holding Naruto in the water prison, but just before she reached him two clay clones that had been hiding under ground attacked her, they slashed her with they__'__re claws on the arms and her knees she just slumped to the ground unable to move. _

_Lee saw what happened __"__Sakura, Ten Ten forgive me__"__ he said as he punch her in the stomach knocking her unconscious. _

_He then removed his leg weights and saved Sakura before the clay clones could harm her. _

"_Our main problem is Amollion we should concentrate our efforts of defeating him then that way we will save Naruto__"___

"_Lee__"___

"_Don__'__t worry Sakura I will save Naruto__"___

_Lee stood up and faced Amollion who was still fighting Neji_

"_I don__'__t think a lotus jutsu would work and Neji would might get caught up since they are so close together it seems ill have to use that__"__ Lee thought to himself._

_Amollion was still in dead lock with Neji when they suddenly sensed a burst of chakra that wasn__'__t there own. They both looked at Lee who__'__s chakra levels had gone through the roof. _

"_He didn__'__t what__'__s he thinking__"__ said Neji _

"_What's he done__"__ asked Amollion _

_Neji looked at him quite surprised he thought he would answer him._

_Lee then looked at Amollion, Amollion wasn__'__t sure what to do he had never seen anything like this. Suddenly Lee was in front of him and punch him in the chest, Amollion went flying Amollion was just able to recover and land on his feet but Lee was then right behind him and kicked him. Lee started to go nuts striking him at every moment not giving him a single reprieve, when Amollion landed on the ground after being sent fly through he air again he did a combination of hand signs. _

"_Clay ultimate defence dome jutsu__"__ a dome encased Amollion, lee tried to break it but it absorbed to attack it had a layer of water on the outside to dense attacks. _

_Neji had destroyed the clay clone that was holding Naruto and looked into the using his Byagugun. _

"_Is he dead__"__ asked Naruto _

"_No but he__'__s incredibly injured, to think he could survive an onslaught from Lee like that__"___

"_That little shit ill kill him, but in my condition there's not much I can do__"__ Amollion said angrily_

_The dome suddenly cracked and crumbled Amollion was gone he had retreated leaving only a message written in his own blood __'__This isn__'__t over__'___


End file.
